


[podfic]  Networking 101

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [39]
Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, i have no idea why i always forget bruce exists, or off in the distance unobtrusively smashing things, presumably he's in the background being very quiet, probably fits into SPN continuity around season 4 or 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: For the prompt: Supernatural/MCU, Dean +/ any Avenger, Dean has a lot of trouble respecting anybody who willingly wears spandex in public.





	[podfic]  Networking 101

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Networking 101](https://archiveofourown.org/works/861408) by [Tieleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen). 

** **

**Title: [Networking 101](http://archiveofourown.org/works/861408) **

**Author: ** ** [Tieleen](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/) **

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** Supernatural, Avengers (movie'verse)

**Pairing:** gen

**Length:** 00:07:10 

Download link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/40%20\(SPN_AVG\)%20_Networking%20101_.mp3)**

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
